Trapped
by WitChan
Summary: Dawn, Zoey, and Ursula trapped inside a villa during a raging snowstorm. They have no other options but to have their way with each other.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

Dawn, Zoey, and Ursula trapped inside a villa in Sinnoh due to a raging snowstorm. It was Cynthia's villa that they borried.. "Ugh... why did this freaking had to... damn it..." Dawn said with frustration. She was planning on going shopping until it arrived. "Eh, stuff happens around the world, Dawn." Zoey said. "I agree with Zoey. Let's just wait until the snowstorm ends.

"For how long? I mean, it could take days for the snowstorm to calm down, but whatever. Let's play poker. Maybe that can calm my nervous." Dawn said as went under the bed and pulled the poker items out. "How are we supposed to play poker when we're nearly broke?" Zoey asked. "We're not wasting our money on it. The winner decides who she'll play next. Sounds interesting, right?" Dawn said. "I guess." Zoey said. "That kinda sounds fun." Ursula said. "Good. Let's play." Dawn said as she lifted the box, before pouring the items on a table.

Ten minutes later...

The girls continued to play poker. They were fully naked except for Dawn, who only had her bra on. They wanted to keep the villa warm. Dawn put her cards flat on the table. "I win." Dawn said as she smiled. "Damn." Zoey said as she put her cards flat on the table too. Ursula did the same. "Great game, Dawn." Zoey added more. "I knew you would win somehow, Dawn." Ursula said. "So, what game do you want to play next?"

"Hmm... how about we play a four-way fuck game, involving my new Pokémon, Druddigon?" Dawn suggested. "Sounds great, Dawn." Ursula said with a smile. "I like that game, too." Zoey said as she smiled too. "Ok. Just let me find my Pokémon so we can begin our fun." Dawn said as she went over to her purse and pulled her pokeball out. She released the Druddigon that was inside. She went closer to it, before rubbing it crotch.

"Erect for mommy, Druddigon." Dawn said as she continued to rub Druddigon, making its dick erect slowly. Once that was over, Dawn bent down and put her mouth inside the Druddigon's dick, sucking it. The Druddigon moaned. Zoey moved closer to Dawn's wet, dripping pussy and licked it. With that, she moved her fingers closer to Dawn's asshole and fingered it, making Dawn moan while she's giving oral to the Druddigon. Ursula laid on the floor, before moving herself closer to Zoey's wet pussy. She licked it. Zoey moaned too.

"Mmm... mmm..." Dawn kept going at it on Druddigon while she was getting her pussy licked by Zoey. Speaking of Zoey, she removed her fingers off Dawn asshole and then fingered the upper part of the blue-haired girl's pussy. Ursula fingered her own pussy while doing the same thing she did earlier. As she sucked it long enough, Dawn got off Druddigon's dick while getting up. "Fuck my pussy good, Druddigon." Dawn said as she and the Druddigon climbed on the bed nearby. Dawn laid flat on the bed.

The Druddigon slid its dick inside Dawn's wet pussy, making her gasp. Then, it fucked her while it was holding Dawn's legs. Dawn moaned again but it was louder than the last one. "Ahhh... Ahhh..." Dawn kept moaning as the Druddigon went on. Zoey and Ursula move towards Dawn's breasts and put her mouths inside each nipple, sucking it. Dawn's sweet moan increased. "Ahhh...! Oh, guys...! That feels... so good...!" Dawn admitted while she was moaning.

The Druddigon kept banging Dawn's pussy until finally, the Druddigon and Dawn reached an orgasm. Zoey and Ursula moved themselves away from Dawn's nipples. Dawn and the Druddigon gasped together. Then, they stopped after a thirty-second gasp. "Oh, god... that was fascinating..." Dawn said. She got off the bed and then grabbed the pokeball off the floor. She put her Druddigon back inside its pokeballs while Zoey and Ursula went under the bed and pulled two items out. Zoey had a double-ended dildo while Ursula had a ten inch strap-on.

Ursula equipped her ten inch strap-on while Dawn crawled on the bed again and bent down. Zoey and Ursula climbed on the bed too. Zoey gave the dildo to Dawn while Ursula went behind Dawn. Zoey laid flat on the bed. Ursula plugged her dildo inside Dawn's asshole, making her gasp. Ursula fucked Dawn while holding her waists. Dawn moaned. While moaning, Dawn plugged the double-ended dildo inside Zoey's wet pussy, before moving back and forth with it. Zoey moaned too. With the snowstorm's continuation of rage, it'd be a long day for the girls to have their way with each other.

The End


End file.
